


Their Son

by Kotsuki_Akabara



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Wally, F/F, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Slice of Life, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat, bottom!Conner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara
Summary: if anybody read this on wattpad. you know the parts but if you guys aren't well.the story of Keinc (spelled Ke-ins). the son of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. His high school life, love life and his superheroing life.used to be normal until he join the Justice League, things get messy when times passed. He broke up with his girlfriend a few months later, but he moved on so quickly. He fell in love with the one and only Superboy, AKA Conner Kent, AKA his father's clone.what could possibly go wrong right????





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I literally copy this from my Wattpad. Note I maybe had a little no huge bad thing about grammar.
> 
> sorry tho!

It was a stormy night, the rain feels like never stop pouring from the sky and it gets harder by the minute, in a big mansion a loud cry can be heard all over the hall.

A butler slowly cover the baby with a warm and soft blanket and put the baby slowly on a cradle next to a bed.

"Congratulation master Bruce, its a boy" the butler said, the person on the bed look weakly on the cradle and smile.

"welcome to the world....Keinc" and then slowly his eyes closed, the butler covered his master with the blanket he just grab and left the room.

when the storm cleared, slowly the window open and came in a man, he landed slowly and walk to the person on the bed. then his blue eyes make contact with the cradle next to the bed, he walks slowly towards it.

the baby inside the cradle shift and opens her eyes, the man shock to see the eyes color of the baby dark blue and bright blue. suddenly the baby moved and handing her arms up like she wanted something.

the man put his finger on the baby's tiny hand and the baby giggle making the man smiled.

"Kal?" a voice said, the man look to the left and the person on the bed is slowly waking up. the man slowly pulled back his finger and sat on the bed next to the person.

"Bruce just rest, you really need it" the man said, Bruce wayne the one who is still lying on the bed shook his head and look at the cradle.

"let me look at him" Bruce said, the man, Clark Kent nod and slowly carry the baby out of the cradle. the baby yawn and let out a small sneeze, Clark chuckled and slowly gave him to Bruce.

"he's so small" Bruce whispered and Clark nod, the baby grab Bruce's finger and suck it like it was a pacifier, Bruce Blush while Clark chuckled.

Clark saw a bottle of milk next to the cradle, he grab it and gave it to Bruce, Bruce thanks Clark and replace his finger with the bottle.

"what did you name him?" Clark asked and sat back on the bed, Bruce look at Clark and smile.

"you really want to know?" Bruce ask and let Clark rest his head on his shoulder, Clark nod and touch his new born son's cheek.

"it's the name you always wanted, Keinc" Bruce said and made Clark surprised.

"i tough you don't like the name?" Clark asked giving Bruce a questioning look.

"i was, but it's kinda match to him at some reason"Bruce says, Clark smiled and kissed Bruce's cheek making him pissed suddenly.

Bruce push away the Kryptonian Face and pout, Clark smiled again like a million time then kissed Keinc's round cheek.


	2. Keinc Wayne-Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just Keinc's POV, I think -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keinc's superhero name is Grey Steel, and He's 18, love basketball like crazy.

18 Years Later

Keinc POV.

sup guys, The name keinc Wayne-kent, but every one on Gotham know me as Kyle Frozt except my gilrfriend, my Parents, my Bestfriend and my mom's loyal Butler. well it's been like that since i was 12 years old and in that age i'm not that innocent for a child.

i life in secret from the world because well my mother is Bruce Wayne and my Father is Clark Kent, my life is so tough but i can handle it like a water in a glass.

at day, i'm a regular student on Central Gotham High school, but at night i work as a Superhero with My Parent's help of course, i had almost dad's power like flight, ice breath, X-ray vision and super strength.

"hey Buddy! i'm going now, you're okay right?"my best friend, Roze ask, i nod as an answer and suddenly he ruffles my hair, making it more messy.

"stop it you lunatic" i say he raised his hand and laugh. i middle finger at him making him laugh harder, getting bored i went to my motorcycle but stop when somebody called me, it was my Father.

"yeah dad, what wrong?" i ask, there was a long pause until somebody speak.

"sorry keinc, i just got distracted for some reason"

"it's fine, what did you want to talk about?" i ask again.

"just want to tell you that i won't be home until next week, sorry keinc but my job is getting busy now" he says, i sigh and nod.

"it's fine dad, you and mom are a busy all the time, i appreciate that, don't worry i'm not a kid anymore" i said and i heard a laugh.

"you're mother really gonna kill you if you said that to his face" dad said and i laugh. it's true tough, mother never want me to grown up and stay as a kid forever but unfortunately that will never happen, everyone grown time to time.

"hey dad call you later, Macy just came bye" i said when i saw my Girlfriend walk closely to me, she looks really tired.

"s..sorry keinc, i'm late you must be waiting really long" she says and fixed her hair, i shook my head and bow at her small height.

"don't be, i just came here 2 minutes ago and here, eat it you look hungry" she took the sandwich i gave her and eat it.

"thank you, i haven't eat since lunch time" she said making me surprised.

"what happen, did someone bully you when i'm gone?" i ask, she shook her head making me relieved.

"no, i just got to many work to do and making me forget to eat" she said, i nod and gave her one of my helmet. suddenly i heard a ring tone from Macy's bag, she grab her phone and starts to talk to the person who called her.

"h..hey keinc, my mom just told me to spend the night at your house because they had a party at a friends house that they can't canceled, it's that okay?" she ask

"sure, don't worry at all" i said.

it was a quiet but comfortable ride, Macy told me to stop at a mini-market and waited outside, it's really uncomfortable to wait outside, because all the girls that passing by always taking glance at me, so uncomfortable.

Macy walk out the mini-market with two plastic bag in her hand.

"sorry, the line is really long" she said, and i took the plastic back.

"what did you bought?" i ask when she wore the helmet.

"just some ingredients for dinner" she says, i nod and starts the engine. we drove away to my condo that i just move in last week. i use to live in a small apartment near my old school but sadly i had to move because 2 weeks ago, a stalker broke into my apartment and almost tried to do 'that' but luckily Alfred came and help he, the stalker got arrested and mom made me had to move again.

"hey Keinc your zoning out again" Macy said and punch me to reality, i don't even know that we're already at the front door on my condo, i grab the keys and unlock the door, Macy got in and take off her shoes, i did the same. she went to the kitchen and put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"so pizza?" i say and Macy nod, i really love her pizza its simple but delicious.

"hey i'll shower first" she said when i almost get in the bathroom.

"okay, my lady" i teased her, Macy giggled and grab the towel she use when same over to my old apartment.

"you still have your old spare clothes right?" she ask and i nod, don't ask me why i still had my old clothes.

"don't worry princess, i wont even throw it away" i said, she chuckled and closed the bathroom door. not long enough she walk out the bathroom with short joggers and blue t-shirt with superman symbol on it.

"hey, i'm done you can take shower now" she say, i nod and walk to the bathroom but before that i kissed her and shut the bathroom door.

i finish 30 minute later, usually i just need 15 minute but i had to dry my hair and it need really long time. and i rarely use my hair dryer so its kinda hard to use it.

"hey took you so long, the pizza's almost ready" she said, i nod again and went to my room, i grab my laptop and sat on the couch.

"hey mace could you help me?" i say, i heard foot steps and two pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"yeah" she say and helped me with some of my work. 15 minutes later the pizza is ready and we ate while watching Netflix.

1 hour later i got a text from mom telling me that he needs help, i told Macy i had to go and wore my super suit. just a black leather jacket with a superman symbol on the back, black turtle neck tank top,black cargo pants and combat boots, oh and don't forget my mask.

"hey, be careful okay" Macy told me and i smile at her, she kissed my cheek and i flew away to the place mom just text me. i stop at a large abandon shack and i could heard there a fight in there, a big one.

i step in and help my mom, i punch one of joker minions and another one, man they never get tired huh?

suddenly the door explode and i saw the Justice league and the young justice, oh no i'm dead.

i look at mom with an 'i'm screwed' look and he smirk at me, ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!! MOM YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME!!!!!!!!!

i keep fighting angrily even did i notice that Superboy was watching me or it just me? i'm really getting uncomfortable coming here.

'i just hope dad is here!!!!' i said to myself, i slowly sneaking out but stop when mom called me by my Hero name.

"where are you going Steel??" mom said and i flinch, i look back and saw everyone literally starring at me.

can this day getting worse!!!?????!!!!!?!??!??!?


	3. Join Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keinc had to choose is he going to join the Justice League or not?

Keinc POV

i'm screwed

i'm dead, 100% dead!

i'm done.

i stood there in horror, my number 1 fear, get seen by the justice league or even the young justice, i look at mom in horror and he smile at me like it was nothing.

Diana or Wonder Woman walk at me and stare every inches of me, i just stood there frozen without even moving an inch. she backed away and smile at me.

"what's wrong steel??" mom ask and walk towards me, i look at him and shrug my shoulder, i walk away but stop by GL.

"wait, Steel was it care to join the Justice League?" he ask, i huff and stare at mom first, he just shrug his shoulder and gave me the ' it's your choise' stare.

"i'll think of it, maybe" i say and flew, away from the shack. 10 minutes later i was on my penthouse balcony, Macy open the door and hug me like i've been gone like years.

"hey what's wrong? i'm home" i say, she look up and i stare at her beautiful face. slowly i almost kissed her but stop when her finger touch my lips.

"not now keinc~" she pout, okay one note she really doesn't like me kissing her when i'm wearing my suit, she said it's uncomfortable.

"hey let's get in, it's almost rain" she said and i followed, i took off my mask and put it on the coffee table, Macy came from the kitchen and put down a glass of tea.

"thanks" i say and took a sip, she sat beside me and rest her head on my shoulder, ok i know what's the problem she had a Friend issue when i'm gone.

"so what did Tommy say?" i ask, she frowned and hug my arm.

"not today keinc, it's kinda private matter" she said and i nod, she and Tommy were best friend since kindergarten and there is no reason for me to get jealous.

"it's okay babe, i understand" i say and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"hey can i talk to you about something?" i ask, Macy look at me and nod.

"is it wrong for me to join the justice league?" i ask.

"is up to you keinc, i know you and you really want to join them but you forcing yourself not to, remember you are yourself not anyone else, you made your own decision by listening to your heart" she explain and i smiled, she really know what to say sometimes.

"i just got ask by Gl to join them, i was really excited at first but then i remember my promise Mace"

" the promise you made when you're 10?" she chuckled when i nod.

"i don't know anymore, it's just i'm afraid that they will know me because of my power cause i had dad's power" i say.

"true tough, but have you even reconsider the promise you made 8 years ago Keinc" someone said, me and Macy look at the balcony door and saw mom was standing there.

"sorry about what happen, son" mom say, i look at him and nod.

"but still, it's your fault for tricking me into that i almost got a heart attack mom" i say with annoyed, mom just laugh and ruffs my hair.

"i wont force you Keinc, and forget about that promise me and Clark already talk about it and we agree, now it's just up to you" mom explain and i just hummed.

"just, come to the Batcave if you agree okay" mom said and leave before that he placed a kiss on my forehead and i hug him like a little child, mom chuckled and pat my head.

The Next Day

i was walking down the hall ways when suddenly somebody tackled me and made me almost fall.

"What The FREAK!! Roze what is wrong with you" i yelled when roze already let go off his graphs, he laugh and pat my back.

"sorry Bro, hey you're coming to practice wright? the national basketball match is in 3 week! aren't you excited!" he say making me want to shut my ears now.

"yea i'll come off course, there's no way our school will win without me" i said too confidence, but it's true tough.

"whatever Mr. too confidence" he said and we laugh.

The rest of the day was nothing, after school i went to practice for the national BB game until dawn, i went home, showered, eat dinner and change to my suit. i went out to my motorcycle and drive, To the Batcave.

i stop at the entrance and use the security password, thank god i still remember it even tough i never came here after the accident 2 years ago.

"welcome Grey Steel, B001" the monitor say, the entrance open and i drove inside, i park my motorcycle beside mom's batcar and went down the metal stairs, staring at those big monitor i may saw mom looking at our sorry my old photo.

"hey mom can we talk?" i ask, mom swing the chair and looking at me with serious glare, i stayed quiet when mom starts to speak.

"so what did you want to talk about?" he ask, i sigh and look at mom's face.

"i'd like to join the Justice League" i say boldly.

"you sure?" mom ask.

"yes i had reconsider it" i say, and mom smile.

"welcome to the league, son" mom say, and i smile.

i just like a little kid and hug him.

"even you're already 18 you're still act like a little kid" mom said, i gave him a smile and went out the batcave back to my Condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish copying this chapter......
> 
> Just hope you guys liked it, and still hello to my follower on wattpad that does ready this story here.


End file.
